Kidnapped with circumstances
by Hanges
Summary: Code 0001 is the masked bandit and is looking for one thing and one thing only. But what's this he gets a girl instead!


"Code001 do you hear me?" said the phone.

"Yes I hear your perfectly." said the masked bandit.

The streets were cold and dreary for it was still before dusk. His footsteps ricketed across the street. He walked with dignity apparently afraid of nothing.

"This thing your looking for... you know it might kill you." said the phone.

"But you know what it's gonna do for us right?. answered the masked bandit.

"O...K just head rightand you'll get there be careful you're making me worried." replied the phone.

"Don't worry." He smirked and jumped down the building "You know our motto whatever happens..

"Is what will happen ok I believe you." the phone finished.

The masked bandit clicked the phone off and kept walking. He continued to his way towards the entrance.

_Hmph stupid door it's getting in the way. There's gotta be another way in... There!_

On top of his was a window about 2 stories away. Purple light came out of his hands and his back sprouted wings.

_Honchkrow use fly!_

His wings fluttered and pushed him to the window.

_Return!_

His wings dissipated and the purple glow in his hands died down. But then claws pushed out of his hands.

_Weavile use scratch!_

His hands made a circle and the claws cut it out.

_return._

He pulled the circle out and threw it on the ground. Smirking he jumped down. He slithered down the hall hiding behind shadows and inside crevices in the wall. After an hour of sneaking through the castle he found what he needed. A colossal door with two guards in front.

_Too easy.. there's gotta be a catch._

The masked bandit scanned the room and stared at the guards.

_Those aren't ordinary guards! They're phantoms! Gold ones too. Weavile dark pulse!_

His hands glowed dark purple and he shot a dark circle and molded it to look like human.

_I want you to run towards that direction._

He pointed away from the door. The shadow nodded and ran. Just as he suspected the gold phantoms woke up and chased the dark shadow. Once they were out of sight he walked to the door.

_Strange what language is this? The symbols aren't from this world..._

He stared confusingly at the door.

_Dammnit! All of this work for nothing I can't open this door! There's gotta be a way wait. This language it's Hylian!_

He smirked,_ Think they could fool me did they? Well no one can fool the masked bandit._

He looked at the symbols again and anaylzed the door taking time to read every symbol.

_To open this door you must find the heart of an innocent._

He took out something from his satch, the key to the heart of an innocent. He pushed it to the door and it went straight through. He stepped back while the door opened. The light pulsed through the door and died down.

_There it is! The Gem of time! Now I can..._

The masked bandit stopped in his tracks there right in front of him was a girl wide-eyed holding the gem of time.

* * *

She was the first to speak.

"Who..Who are you?" She barely said.

"That's what I should ask you." he replied.

There was a silence and then the girl regained her composure.

"Well it dosen't matter know the alarm will sound any minute and you'll be hung the next by those phantoms." The girl smiled.

_Shit._

With nothing else to do he grabbed the girl (who was still holding the gem) and ran out of the room.

"What are you doing! Let me go!" She said.

"I have a feeling your not going to let that gem go easily and since we don't have enough time I'm taking you with me." He said.

The girl screamed and the masked bandit did what he did and knocked her out.

_Finnally peace and- Shit._

The guards who had finally captured the shadow chased him down the hall. The masked bandit ran faster turning left and right trying to lose the phantoms but failing. He was fast but they were faster. Time caught up with him and the phantoms had finally cornered him.

_Honchcrow!_

"Goodbye!" He yelled as his wings sprouted and he flew out of the window.

As he flew away he swore he could hear those phantoms cursing.

In midair the girl woke up. She screamed at the height they were at.

"How..How are we up here?!" She said.

He landed on a creek.

"Nevermind.. Now give me that gem and-

"Never NEVER! I will never give you this! Because, she smirked, you'll never get it!" She shouted.

"What are you-

A beam of light burst through gem and it broke to pieces, the pieces flew up and soared everywhere through the world.

"NO! What have you done!" The masked burgler jumped in the air trying to catch the pieces but they were soaring to fast. He could only catch one.

"Now i'll just return to the castle and turn you in." The girl said.

As quick as lightning he grabbed her.

"Some type of brat you are there's no way i'm letting you go anywhere. Under these circumstances I guess i'll have to kidnap you." The masked burgler said.

* * *

Phew... 1,034 words?! That's a lot.

Oh ya if you haven't figured out who the masked burgleris and who the girl is yet you still have to wait till the next chappie or even later! tee hee

I'll guess I'll update later!

R&R please criticism welcomed!


End file.
